


Holiday Cheer

by Mustachebabs



Series: Silas Confidential [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Laura gets a holiday care package from her Dad. Takes place before the Christmas Special.





	Holiday Cheer

Laura came into the room with a box in her hands. As she got to work on her package, Carmilla eyed her movements from bed with well practiced disinterest. The sounds of ripping tape filled the room for a moment.

“Oh. my. god.” Laura said at the contents she encountered within. She pulled out two sweaters from the box, turning towards Carmilla to show her. “These would be perfect for the floor party!”

Handing one to Carmilla, she pulled on her own.

“You are kidding me, Cupcake.” The sweater Carmilla was holding featured a rather disgruntled cat in a santa hat as a design.

There was no response, as Laura had gone back to check what else was within the box.

“He sent me homemade eggnog. I love that man!” Laura said, making a mental note to hug her dad twice as much during the break. “You have to try this, it’s the best!”

“You know I don’t drink anything unless it shipped from Champagne, France.” Carmilla reminded her, leaving the sweater aside.

“Don’t be a grinch, it’s festive.” Laura admonished her as she brought back two glasses with eggnog.

Taking the offered drink, Carmilla could smell the cinnamon in it. Laura clinked their glasses softly before she took a sip from her drink. Watching her roommate bounce on her feet in her festive sweater made Carmilla smile softly. With hesitation, she took a sip as well. Having no point of reference automatically made this the best she’d ever tried. Holidays had meant very little to her, this year things would be different. 


End file.
